1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, more particularly to a compact digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are being made increasingly compact. An electronic dial and a mode dial of the digital camera are usually arranged on the right side of a camera main unit as a result of the downsizing. Moreover, as these dials, there are known dials which are arranged only on an upper surface and a rear surface of the camera main unit on the right side of the camera main unit so as to protrude from the upper surface of the camera main unit, and are operated only by the thumb of the right hand (refer to Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-274670).
However, further downsizing of the digital camera is difficult for the conventional dial arrangement, and the dials are arranged so as to protrude from the camera main unit for arranging the dials without sacrificing operability, thereby forming a useless space, resulting in difficulty in downsizing.